1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image output of a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal and an image display method for the same wherein particular images can be displayed in a more organized manner using not only the display unit but also the whole space of a specific surface of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid technical advances, mobile terminals can now support not only basic voice calls and short text messages but also various other functions related to video calls, electronic schedulers, the Internet, etc. To support such functions, mobile terminals have employed more advanced forms of hardware and software. That is, mobile terminals are designed to execute diverse application programs on the basis of powerful hardware devices.
Due to portability requirements, a mobile terminal has size limitations with regard to the display unit. Many approaches have been proposed to increase the size of the display unit. However, as the size of the display unit increases, the weight of the mobile terminal also increases. Hence, it is difficult to significantly increase the size of the display unit without unacceptably impacting the portability of the mobile terminal. The mobile terminal has a case, enclosing the outside of the display unit, in which various necessary components are installed. To accommodate the display unit, the case has a space of a given width while enclosing the border of the display unit.
In an existing mobile terminal, the display unit has the above-described size limitations, and screen images may only be output within the display unit. Hence, it is necessary to develop a means for displaying images in a more organic and sensible manner through utilization of an available space of the mobile terminal.